Guest
by dreamorreality
Summary: It's only that because of a vision... might be something more later as it goes on. Johnny had a guest at his place, someone he could live with and not be bothered with. She left and now he finally finds out what she didn't want him to see.
1. Default Chapter

AN: My first Dead Zone fic. Just the first chapter I am in the process of writing more since all my stories I have writers block. Tell me if you like it so I know whether to continue or not.

* * *

"She left?" Bruce is sitting across from Johnny in his living room, Sarah has gone into the kitchen, Walt is standing behind the chair she had been in and Dana is walking around the living room. Johnny nods his answer and shrugs.

"We were going to have a little party for her." Sarah states as she walks back into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Well she didn't know that." Dana says. The other three nod in agreement.

"I know it was a surprise party."

"She was never going to stay too long." Johnny pauses and looks down at his watch.

"I told you guys that." They all nod again and Walt glances at his watch.

"Hey guys, I've got to go back to work, figure out what we're doing okay?" Johnny nods and Walt bends down and gives Sarah a goodbye kiss than walks out the door.

"So what are we going to do about the party stuff we got?" Dana asks she now stands in a corner starring out the window as Walt's car drives off.

"Well, I guess we can still have the party, just a little get together." Sarah suggests.

"That takes care of that, I've got to get back to the paper." "I've got to go and pick up JJ." Both Dana and Sarah walk out the door at the same time, they both look like they are in a hurry.

"So? You gonna leave now too?" Johnny looks over at Bruce, the only one left.

"Na." Bruce gets more comfortable on the couch and closes his eyes.

"Good." Bruce tries to look over at Johnny sitting across from him but something is in his way.

"What's that?" A glass ball sits on a black base in the middle of the coffee table. As Bruce sits up in the middle of the couch he reaches over to pick it up, but Johnny stops him.

"Don't, just leave it alone." He shoots Johnny a confused look and holds up his hands.

"Okay, okay. Where'd you get it?" Johnny reaches over and pushes a paper over to the other side of the table and Bruce picks it up and starts to read it out loud. "'I've got to go, I'm not one to stay in one place for a long time, not one for goodbyes either, I hope we keep in touch.' That doesn't answer my question." "Keep reading." "'P.S. Here's a gift to thank you for your hospitality.' Oh okay." "Yeah, I wonder what she's doing." "Why don't you find out?" Bruce points to the ball and smiles. "You got a direct link to her." Johnny shakes his head, as if he had thought of it, but had a problem with it.

"I can't, she had a thing about that, remember"

"Yeah, I do man." Bruce pauses. "But it's yours." "She didn't want me touching her stuff. She's the only one I know who didn't want to be touched." "I know." Bruce paused again. "Maybe she left it for a reason. It can't hurt, can it?" Johnny shrugs a little and sits down on the couch next to Bruce; he picks up the glass ball and got hit.

"Daddy, no please! Not today, not today please daddy." Johnny is standing outside a bedroom door; his eyes are fixed ona five-year-old girl with brown hair and pleading hazel eyes. "Stop daddy! Stop!" Johnny turns away; he's seen enough, the girl's pleadings echo through the house. "No!" As he walks into the room he looks out the window, his hands covering his ears and his eyes are watering. Outside stands a mailbox with 676 painted on it. He hears the little girl again.  
"Stop! Daddy! No"

Johnny is thrown out of his vision so hard he almost falls off the couch, he drops the ball on the edge of the cushion and runs into the kitchen, the sounds of him throwing up can be heard through the doorway. Bruce catches the glass ball before it falls on the ground than runs into the kitchen after Johnny.

"What happened?" Johnny shakes his head and grabs the towel that sat next to him. "Tell me."

"I cant."  
Bruce is standing in front of the couch as he watches Johnny paces back in forth in front of him. Johnny stops and stares at the glass ball he had gotten the vision from than continues with his mumbling.

"How could someone do that"

"Do what John?" Bruce is standing next to him now; he stood as close as he could so he could understand what Johnny was saying.

"It was his own daughter." Johnny sits down on the chair that Sarah had been sitting in and puts his head in his hands.

"John?" It looks like he had just gotten bad news from his family.

"John." Johnny suddenly looks up, as if he had just heard a gun shot.

"Bruce."

"You alright man?" John can hear the concern in his voice. "Yeah, yeah fine." Bruce seems to calm down a little, the tension just running out of him.

"Tell me what you saw."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay so I'm giving Johnnya different side. Don't know why but I thought Johnny had to do something to deal with a really really bad vision so this is what I did. It's a lot longer than I like to post my chapters but... o well. Tell me what you think... if you don't like the way it's going I've got an alternate that's just fine to post here too. Feedback plz!

Johnny never said a word about his vision, not to Bruce and not to Walt, whom Bruce had called.

"Come on Johnny, something happened." He shakes his head in response.

"It's old, nothing anybody can do now." Bruce is out in the kitchen, by the sound of it he's pacing and wearing a hole in Johnny's floor.

"Well John if you're not going to tell me, I have to go back to work." Johnny nods to Walk, if only just so he knows he had heard him. Johnny is staring at his 'gift' on the table. The item that once brought a smile to his face now makes him gag. "Sorry Bruce." Walt says as he walks back out to the kitchen. Bruce nods to him and looks into the living room at Johnny at the same time he waves goodbye to the officer. Bruce doesn't move, worry is dripping off him for his best friend.

"Bruce if you're going to stand there worried all day I'd prefer you leave."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Deal with it, I'm fine." Johnny's voice sounds angrier than he had wanted it to.

"No Johnny, I'm no-." Bruce's beeper goes off, a grunt comes from the kitchen as he checks it. "Damnit."

"Bye, bye." A growl rises out of the defeated man's throat as he slams his friends door shut behind him. "Finally." Johnny whispers to himself, he stands up and heads for his liquor cabinet. As he downs his fifth shot he stares at the glass present on his coffee table. It's haunting him now, begging to be touched.  
"STOP IT!" Johnny exploded at the glass ball, as if it had done something wrong. "I'm not doing that again." He walks out of the living room, ready to put away the glass. He places the vodka and glass on the counter and grabs fro a beer that is hidden in the back of the fridge.

"Hey what's up?" the girl shrugs, never looking over at the kid talking. "Oh come on, something had to have happened." She shrugs again, still staring off out into the ocean that lies in front of her. Johnny walks around the two of them, he looks at them, studying them. He recognizes those eyes, the same pleading eyes he had seen in that little girl. "Come on." The kid places his hands on the teenagers shoulders and she jumps up.  
"Don't do that." Her statement sounded like a scream but did not have the volume for it.  
"Sorry... I forgot. Forgive me honey?" The girl nods and sits down next to the boy. She curls up, legs tucked up to her chest, arms around her knees and places her chin on her arms so she can stare out at the ocean again. As she does tears start to form in her eyes, the boy puts a hesitant arm around her and she leans on his shoulder.

"Shit." Johnny drops his bottle, wanting nothing to do with his visions, knowing who the girl is. It shatters on the floor in front of him. He walks away from it, grabbing keys... wanting to get away.

As he walks to his car he remembers his guest. She had come to visit the town, heard it was a great town. He was an 'old friend' of the family, he noticed her at 'his' coffee shop one morning and had invited her over. He remembered bringing her back to his house, and remembered her tension when he went to take her bag.

"Johnny, nice house." He smiles as she spins around looking at all the different corners of his house.

"How are your sisters?" she stops apparently not wanting to think about them.

"Married." Johnny nods, his heart sinking as he remembers his small crushes.

"They said you were 'exploring' the country." She smiles at his information.

"Sort of." A knock at his door startles her a little.

"Hold on a sec." Johnny walks to his door, vaguely aware of his childhood friend's step sister following him. He pulls the door open, getting pushed to the side by Bruce as he barges in.

"Have you s-." Bruce freezes, seeing the woman and smiles.

"Ah... Bruce this is Frit, I mean Mac. Mac... Bruce one of my friends." Bruce holds up his hands and Mac hesitantly shakes it.

"Frit?" Bruce asks innocently.

"Old nickname... long story." Bruce smiles at this and makes a mental note to ask her about it later. Mac wraps her arms back around herself in a self-hug.

"I'm going to get my stuff out of the car." Johnny nods than thinks again.

"Why don't I get it?" Johnny makes for the door but is stopped before he reaches the handle.

"No, no, it's okay, you two talk I'll be fin." She talks fast, almost hurriedly.

"Okay. The spare rooms upstairs, first on the right." She nods and walks out the door as Bruce and Johnny head for the living room.

He smiles at his memory than hops into his jeep, driving off with a purpose.

"Come on Johnny!" Bruce had finished his 'emergency' and had headed right back to the man's house. He had seen the empty driveway, but he had seen it before when Johnny was still at home.

"Bruce?" He turns around quickly to see Walt standing behind him.

"Hey Walt." Bruce turns back to the door and continues to pound on the door.

"You do now his cars not here, right?"

"Yeah noticed." Bruce finally stops. "You seen him lately?" Walt shrugs.

"Hold on." He walks to his squad car and talks into the radio. Bruce walks up behind him as he continues to do so.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So..."

"His jeep was seen in town about ten minutes ago." Bruce relaxes a little at this information.

"Where?"

"Side of the road, near the hotel, bar, and sports shop in town."

"Sheriff?" A crackled radio transmission.

"Yeah Roscoe?"

"He's not here, or any where near here, no one remembers him coming in today."

"Damn... thanks Roscoe." Walt throws his radio back on the seat and faces Bruce. "He's probably walking around somewhere Bruce." He nods to the sheriff, knowing he's probably right.

"Why did you come here anyway Walt?" Walt looks at him and smiles. "Too much noise?" Bruce smiles as Walt nods his answer, the two men than head for their own cars.

With Johnny walking around town with out his car he has lots of time to think. The world just seemed to go away for him.

"Johnny!" He's looking straight ahead, watching where he's walking but not fully aware of anything around him. "JOHN!" He looks over at the road, spies the cop car and half-waves to the driver. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Johnny shrugs, than finally crosses the street, almost getting run over by a truck.

"What's wrong?" Walt shakes his head, points to the passenger seat and waits for Johnny to get in before driving away.

"Bruce is worried about you." Walt answers after a few minutes.

"Don't bring me home, my cars in town." Walt just nods and continues driving farther away from the abandoned car. "Walt!"

"Just wait, I want to talk... I'll bring you back to your car later." Johnny rolls his eyes, knowing he was in for it now than he faces Walt.

"What do you want?" His voice is a little more slurred than it had been that morning, Walt sniffs the air automatically at the scent that comes out of his passengers mouth.

"You've been drinking?!" Walt sounds a little surprised, he thinks about the vision, and swears to himself that he's getting the truth out of him. "Johnny... that's not you."

"Of course it's not! The vision I got wasn't so 'normal' murder!" Johnny growls a little, the car stops at a stop sign and Johnny reaches for the door handle. Walt locks the door from his side and glares over at Johnny, mad now.

"You are SO not going anywhere JOHN!" Johnny rolls his eyes again and pulls the door handle again just get it through his head that he's trapped. As he lets go he throws his body on to his seat, making it snap a little. "And don't you DARE break my car!"

"Whatever." Walt glares at Johnny for another second before driving off, he soon pulls into the station and at the click of the door lock Johnny all but jumps out of the consuming car.

"JOHN!" He stops in his increasing pace than turns around to face the sheriff. "Don't make me cuff you." He said this as a joke but Johnny hangs his head sadly. "Come on John, lets talk." Walt places a hand on the man's shoulder, watching him raise his head and all but drags him into his office.

"What do you want now?" Johnny plops down on the chair in front of Walt's desk. He watches as Walt walks around the desk and sits down... leaning forward and placing his elbows on the top of it.

"What did you see?" Johnny's eyes wander around the room, never coming to rest on anything in particular. "John."

"Nothing."

"Yeah... sure." Walt laughs a little than finally leans back in his chair. "Must have been something bad for you not to tell Bruce... and to drink to forget it."

"Yeah well that hasn't really helped that much." Johnny looks up at Walt for a second, sadness showing in is eyes. "Too bad too because it's ruining my buzz." Walt laughs at this than shakes his head.

"Never does." He pauses as he watches Johnny's eyes, sadder than usual, switch from object to object and back again. "Johnny... tell me what your trying to forget."

"NO!" Walt jumped a little at his out burst. "I won't tell you."

"Johnny, you can't live with it! Look what you're already doing!"

"FINE!" Johnny stands up, paces a little, reaches the door and places his hand on it. "A little kid was getting raped..." Johnny stops and shakes his head, he opens the door and starts to walk out.

"John." He turns around and stares at Walt.

"It's an old one... a real old one."

"Wait a minute... I'll bring you to your car." Walt adds as almost an after thought before Johnny closes the door behind him.

"Bruce."

"It's Walt."

"You find him yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." Walt is leaning on his table next to the door, he's looking out the window at Johnny as he sits waiting for him. "You're not at his place are you?"

"Of course I am... well watching it. Why?"

"I'd like you to leave please... Johnny really needs to have space."

"Oh... you see... that's something I don't agree with man."

"Come on Bruce... I'll have you pulled out."

"Damn... fine, fine... leaving." The sound of an engine starting comes through the phone. "You have to tell me the details man."

"Later." Walt hangs up the phone and walks out to Johnny. "Come on John, I'm driving it back though." Johnny rolls his eyes, faster becoming an automatic, than he stands.

"Okay." As Johnny follows Walt back to his car he stumbles a little, a little bottle falls out of his pocket and on to the sidewalk.

"Johnny." Walt says, obviously getting more annoyed with Johnny.

"What?" Johnny looks down at the bottle as Walt picks it up and rolls his eyes. Walt starts to put the half empty bottle into his pocket than rethinks it, handing it to Johnny.

"Don't drink it yet." The two jump in the car and as Walt starts the car he sees Johnny take a sip out of the bottle.

"Walt?" A hesitant voice comes after a soft knock.

"Hey Bruce." Walt ushers him in with a hand."

"Man, what's wrong with Johnny?" Walt just shakes his head and walks over to shut the door.

"He saw a girl get raped Bruce." Bruce's smile that he had warn on his face slowly disappears as what Walt just said soaks in.

"Damn." As he shakes his head Walt nods in agreement. "Damn." He repeats under his breath as he covers his face with his hands.

Johnny's staring at the beer in the back of the fridge. He really wanted one but he couldn't bring himself to touch the beer that Mac had put in the fridge. He reaches for one anyway... taking the chance that it'll be the one that'll be free of visions. He was wrong.

"Honey!" He hears a man say the word, he turns around the room and his eyes settle on an older man. His hair is graying at the edges, wrinkles are starting to form under his eyes and there's a sense of knowledge about him. Although that could be just the diploma that's hanging just behind the mans head. A woman, obviously the wife walks through the door with a smile on her face... a little wearier than he would think.

"Yes honey?"

"Could you get some supper for us?" The woman's look turns sullen as she walks out the door with her head down. As soon as Johnny hears the car drive away he watches the man slowly walk out his office and down the hall. There are pictures of the family on the walls everyone smiling in the earlier ones... the later ones the child is neither smiling or frowning. Johnny stops as he remembers the room the man walks into.

"No!" A little girls voice again, Johnny walks away, knowing he can't do anything. "Daddy no!" He hears the door slam shut and the screams are heard through the thick door.

"Oh gawd." Johnny gags but nothing comes up, he's glad about that fact. His hand shakes as he grabs a glass and fills it with water, his head all of a sudden is pounding up against his skull. He slowly goes to the cabinet and grabs his pain killers, popping a couple in his mouth. All at the same time his phone starts to ring, his hand hits it as he turns around and knocks the receiver off the base.

"Hello?"

"John-man... just wanted to know if you got home alright." Bruce seems preoccupied as he asks, Johnny just shakes off his sinking feeling.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." He pauses, puts away the bottle and places his cup into the sink. "Listen I got to go and get something, call you later man."

"Sure." Johnny hangs up the phone and head to his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Oh..." Johnny slowly gets into his newly filled tub with a groan. "Nice." His phone is sitting next to him, so no one will worry when he doesn't answer and 'stop by'. His eyes slowly close as he slowly breathes in the calming steam.


End file.
